The Life and Love of Alice Lavender Longbottom
by HollyHermioneAnnabethLily
Summary: Mostly Pottermore canon but Neville and Luna marry. Alice Lavender Longbottom is too busy studying for OWL's for love. But when a certain Weasley admits to a crush, her life turns around. All of my fanfiction for Harry potter takes place in this universe. First story.
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes, seeing things isn't as easy as most people believe. Oh, you can see the normal things but the human brain is often too inclined not to believe in what other people say if they can't. Logic is often used too much and not correctly. The people who claim they see different things are often branded, harassed, and treated as though they are fools. But when people see the truth they, as is customary to human nature, struggle to regain their footing. This is the story of someone different. This is the story of someone who believed in things not proven. This is my story. I am Alice Longbottom II.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: This is the second prologue. It is about Ali's sorting. This story is in first person, from Ali's point of view. Let's begin.**

"You have four hours and thirty minutes to get to the station. Make a good impression and your parents proud. It's your first day of Hogwarts for goodness sake. Hurry up. Go, go, go!" said my crazy, magical alarm clock.

I had leaped out of bed and to the shower the second it said you. After I was done, I brushed my teeth with my favorite blue toothbrush and put on my favorite blue t-shirt and jeans. I pulled my blue trunk out from under my bed. Did I remember to pack everything? I thought, checking my trunk for the hundredth time. My blue ink and quill, my blue tinted parchment, my black robes, my spell books, my extra reading material (Dad said it had more books than the library), and my wand were firmly in place. To top it off, Mum had cast a featherlight charm and an undetectable extension charm on it like Grandpa Xeno used to do on her trunk. Fred Jr. and James teased me about how I was exactly like Aunt Hermione and that I would marry a red-haired Weasley like she did, looking significantly at Hugo. We always blushed and denied while Lil(that traitor!) would laugh with them. I carried my trunk down the stairs to the kitchen. After the war, my grandfather had died, and my mother had rebuilt the house the way it had been. I got my mum's old room and my parents got my grandfather's. When I got into the kitchen, Dad was making my favorite, Dirigible plum pancakes and Grundy root infusion. The perfect first day at Hogwarts breakfast.

"Hey, Daddy." I said, sitting down at the table. Mum was at a conference in Africa about making the Quibbler international. I usually was at those meetings, but sadly I had to go to Hogwarts and we couldn't reschedule. Mum promised to take me looking for Crumple-Horned Snoracks this summer though, and I was looking forward to that. I loved Sweden.

"Hello, my little Princess." Alice means Noble so he calls me Princess. "So, what House do you want to be in? Gryffindor needs a smart girl like you!" Dad was the Herbology Professor and was Gryffindor's Head of House. I decided to answer honestly.

"Thanks Daddy, but I'd rather not be in a house of arrogant prats. Ravenclaw or oh, maybe Slytherin. I do have a lot of ambition and I am really smart. I'd love to be in Rose's house. She's my third favorite person not directly related to me and I love blue and on Mum's side everyone is a Ravenclaw and I don't want to be in your House because everyone would accuse me of getting special treatment."

"Okay. I get it." He looked at his watch. "It's time to go, Alice." We flooed to 12 Grimmauld Place. Lil and her parents were eating eggs and sausages. Lil was the first to see us. She jumped out of her chair and squeezed me tightly.

"Ali!" she squealed. "You're here! Now, as my BFF, you can listen to me talk about make-up and clothes and Quidditch and you'll pretend not to be bored while you're reading your books for the nine hundredth time and you can go on and on about magic theory while I pretend to listen while I'M reading Witch Weekly!" Oh, the joys of having Lily Luna Potter as a BFF. " Lily Luna Potter! Behave!" Uncle Harry said sternly. Just then, Ginny spotted Dad. She squeezed him in much the same way Lil had squeezed me. It was apparent where Lil got her enthusiasm from. "Hey, Gin. I just came to drop Ali off. I can't believe that Lily, Hugo and her are already in Hogwarts." Ginny sighed. "I know. My last baby is in Hogwarts. I feel so old." "Daddy, isn't time for you to go to Hogwarts?" "Yes, it is. Bye Ginny and Harry. Take care Lily and Alice. Lily, tell Al I said hello and James that I will not give him extra credit for me being a close family friend. See you at Hogwarts!" Dad flooed away. Just then, James and Al tumbled down the stair carrying their trunks. "Oh, hey Ali. Did Professor Longbottom leave? I wanted to ask him..." "He said no extra credit." "Darn!" "Hi Alice." said Al. "Um... hi Al." I said. I was blushing on the inside but it looked like it was from the fire. I secretly had a crush on Albus since I was six. "So, Ali," James said in the cocky, arrogant way that made most girls swoon. "Do we have a new lion in our presence? Your dad is Head of House, you know." "No way! I'm a Ravenclaw through and through! Or maybe Slytherin. Ambition is one thing I have a lot of." Al brightened up at the last part. "Yeah, Alice! Join the Slytherins!" "Knock it off, will you? Ali is a Ravenclaw at heart." Lil said, protectively wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "Lily, Alice, Al, and James! It's time to go!" Then we left for the station.

Line break  
When we got to the station, we saw Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Rose, and Hugo talking. I ran up to Rose and gave her a hug. "Hey Rose. I finished the book on Magic Theory you gave me." "But I gave it to you yesterday!" she said, shaking her head and laughing. "I swear Ali! You are more Ravenclaw material than I am." Still laughing, she ran off to greet Al. "Hi Ali! How are you?" "I'm fine, but you know I would come even if I had Dragon pox!" While we were laughing, I saw Lily sneaking up behind Hugo. She put her finger to her lips. "So Hugo, did you know that Olaf the Smelly during the 18th century invented..." Hugo jumped in the air and turned around. There stood Lily. Lil and I started laughing while Hugo glared at us. Then it was time to get on the train. "Remember kids. Gryffindor!" Rose and Al laughed. They went off to find Scorpius because apparently they had agreed to meet up in a compartment while James snuck off with his friends. That left us alone. "Compartment?" suggested Lil and we searched for an empty one. We found a compartment with only one other person, a girl who seemed to be of African descent. We sat down. "What's your name?" Lil asked this mysterious girl. "Persephone Zabini," she said. "Scorpius was supposed to sit with me, but he left me to sit with his friends. I know you are. You're Lily Luna Potter, Hugo Weasley, and Alice Lavender Longbottom." Right. I had forgotten that we were all very famous. "So, Persephone, do you know how to play Wizarding Chess?" "It's my favorite game ever! And it's just Perse." And so began an amazing friendship, akin to that of the Marauders and Uncle Harry and Ron. But as in any friendship, there were to be many trials.  
-line break  
When we got to the castle, we were split up. Perse and Hugo were at the end, separated by Frank Yao. I was separated from Lil by Miller, Milson, Nelson, Novaski, and Parkinson. Everyone quieted down when the Sorting Hat began to sing:

_"Oh, four Houses there be,  
Through all of Hogwarts History.  
Strong and brave in Gryffindor,  
To a Slytherin cunning is what they measure.  
Loyal and true is Hufflepuff,  
Yet in Ravenclaw dwell the clever.  
In these four House you shall be!"_

After Livingston, Steven became a Hufflepuff, it was my turn. "Longbottom, Alice!" called out the sorting hat. I placed it on my head. Hmm... A love of knowledge and much ambition. Much smarter than many seventh years and very cunning. Slytherin would develop that. Yet knowledge is your greatest strength. But, you are a pure blood as dwells many Slytherins. But, still your personality defines that of a "Ravenclaw!" Many claps and cheers came from Ravenclaw. Rose waved me over by her. "Great job, Ali! You are one of the smartest people I have ever met and that includes my Mum!" Instantly my tie turned into the Ravenclaw House colours: blue and bronze. "Come sit down! These are my friends: Parmita Parvati, Emily Thomas and Katy Olsen. This is a family friend, she's Professor Longbottom's and Luna Lovegood's daugher." Emily nodded. "Being the daughter of a professor and a famous naturalist and editor who happens to be one of Ravenclaw's finest would almost certainly make you Ravenclaw material." We turned around to watch the rest of the sorting. Lil was in Gryffindor, Hugo in Hufflepuff, and our new friend Perse was in Slytherin. I was happy that we were in our desired Houses.

**Author's Note: That was sort of long. I just had to get out all that information. The next part takes place the summer before Fourth year. That's when the story really begins.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's** **Note: This part of the story takes place during Ali's fourth year. I will try to update when I can. Let's begin.**

I was getting ready for Victoré's wedding to Teddy Lupin. I wore my bright yellow dress robes for good luck. Mum had braided sunflowers in my hair. Dominic, Molly, Roxy, Lil, and Rose were the bridesmaids and James, Albus, Larry, Teddy's best friend, Fred Jr., and Scorpius Malfoy were the groomsmen. We could all tell that Rose was glad that her boyfriend was accepted into the family. James, now a Quidditch player for Puddlemere United, still teased me about it being certain that I was going to marry Hugo. After all, most men marry women like their mothers and I was almost exactly like Aunt Hermione. I blushed just thinking about it as Mum came in.  
"I'm so glad we found the Crumple-Horned Snorack together! When I went with your grandfather, we never could find it, which means you're our good luck charm!"  
This summer, on a trip to Sweden, Mum and I had discovered the Crumple-Horned Snorack, making us even more famous. It had made the Quibbler the most read wizarding magazine in the world, outselling Witch Weekly ten to one. Mum was now the most famous Naturalist in all of Great Britain.

"It was amazing," I said walking to the fire place. My dad was there, putting in Floo powder.

"Hi Daddy."

"Hi, Princess. I love your dress robes. Very sunny."

"Daddy!" I laughed, only half joking.

"You two, don't we have to go to the wedding?" Mum called out, walking in the room. Dad threw the Floo Powder.

"The Burrow!" he called out. We all stumbled into the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley, Aunt Fleur and Aunt Ginny were monitoring traffic flow, since most people came through the Floo. While my parents were exchanging greetings, I ran off to find Lil.  
"Hey, Alice." Al said as I bumped into him.  
"Sorry, Al." I said, moving out of his way. I had (mostly) gotten over my crush last year, after he had brought his girlfriend, Parmita, over to meet everyone.  
"Have you seen Lily and Rose?" I asked.  
"They're still getting ready."  
I thanked him and left to find Hugo, who had declined the offer of being a groomsman. I saw him near the tables. I went over to him. "Hey Hugo!"  
"Ali! I really need to tell you something."  
"Yes, Hugo?"  
"Well, this is something that I have wanted to tell you for a while..."  
"Do you have nargles near you? Because you seem nervous."  
"No, I don't. Okay, here it goes. Ali..."

"Hello, what are you kids doing?" asked Aunt Angelina.

"Never mind! I give up!" he said leaving us to look at each other in confusion.

"What's his problem?"

"Whatever it is, it's probably not nargles."

"Well, I'll see you kids later," said Aunt Angelina.

"Do you want to go sit down? The wedding's about to start." I asked my slightly insane companion.

"Definitely. I can't wait to see Lil in a dress. She hates girly stuff."  
We were seated with Aunt Hermione and Aunt Fleur. Aunt Fleur was crying and Aunt H was comforting her (or trying to, at least). "I can't believe my baby is all grown up! I feel so old! Only yesterday, I saw her going on the Hogwarts express for the first time, boarding with that Lupin boy." She continued to sob.

"Don't worry Fleur. She'll come to visit."

"Non, non. 'Ermione dat tis not da way. 'Ou will not understand. W'en Rose is married 'ou will understand. Dat Malfoy boy will make you understand."  
Evidently, to our relief, Aunt Hermione decided anymore consoling would be bad for her mental health. She finally looked our way. "Hullo, Hugo and Alice. Hugo, did you make your undying confession of love, yet?" I was confused but thought really nothing of it. I should have asked what she meant when I had the chance.  
"Mum!" Hugo yelled. I couldn't puzzle it out yet, so I thought she was joking.  
Victoré began to walk down the aisle with Uncle Bill. Lily looked uncomfortable in her flowing silver dress robes. She shot us a look that seemed to say Don't laugh and you'll live. Aunt Hermione laughed. "She looks exactly like Ginny did at Fleur's wedding!"  
The wedding continued. Afterwards, Hugo asked me to dance. I accepted the invitation. After all, he was my best friend, wasn't he? Lily and Rose were talking, drinking punch. I was so glad I was going to stay over with Lily and Rose at Uncle Harry's, like I always did on the day before we went back to Hogwarts. They were my best girl friends. For some strange reason, I wasn't as close to Perse as I was to them. Oh, well. I could ask Rose what was going on with Hugo. She was his sister, wasn't she?

As it turned out, I never got to find out. As soon as I finished unpacking my trunk (not my Hogwarts one) and set out my blue and bronze sleeping bag, Rose got out her wand and Lily got out her make-up kits. "Amazing magical make-overs!" They called out. As soon as you could say Merlin's magical beard, I was transformed. I had on blue eyeshadow and blue earrings. I had a blue bracelet and a blue chain necklace. I was wearing blue dress robes which actually didn't look bad. My fingernails were painted, alternating light blue and bronze. My hair, which was usually dyed bronze and blue (Ravenclaw forever!), was done up. As I looked at my two comrades, I found I wasn't the only stylish one. Lily was wearing gold hoop earrings, a golden tiara, and gold dress robes. Her nails were alternating gold and scarlet. Rose was wearing a silver version of our outfits, with green and silver nail polish.  
"Time for Truth or Dare! It's Ali's turn! I'll ask first. Ali, truth or dare?" Lily asked.  
"I hate you. Truth."  
"Do you like Albus?"  
Looking at my two closest girl friends, I knew they would never laugh at me, and that I had to tell them everything. "I used to have a major crush on Albus, but now that he's dating Parmita, I don't really feel that way anymore." Lily looked disappointed, and Rose looked hopeful.  
"My turn! Rose, truth or dare?"  
"Truth."  
"Have you told Scorpius that you love him?" Rose blushed. She nodded.  
"It's my turn. Ali, do you like Hugo as more than a friend? I think he likes you."  
It was my turn to blush. "No, he doesn't. Beside we're just best friends." Lily looked a little relieved, but Rose had a careful expression that meant she knew something we didn't but wasn't going to tell us.  
Our night at an end, we changed into our pajamas, falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: I don't own anything except Alice. In Gifted Program, (which I am in) we had to do a Harry Potter sorting quiz. I always get Ravenclaw, no matter which quiz I take. Thanks for favoriting! I have always been 'weird' and gifted, so people make fun of me. By the way, this story contains angst which may, or may not, have to do with the first goblin-wizard relationship in 275 years, a certain red-haired Weasley and, dare I say it, a character death. On with the story**.

I woke up at five o'clock in the morning. I checked, double-checked, and triple-checked my things. Everything was in there. Rose was taking a shower. I had already taken mine and had put on my jeans and blue t-shirt. My hair was dyed the usual bronze and blue. Lily was still asleep. I decided to wake her up. "Lily! Wake-up now!"

"I'm up." she muttered ungreatfuly.

"Now, go take a shower. I already packed everything for you."

"I hate you so much." She grumbled, as she walked to one of the many bathrooms. That was one of the good things about this manor.

"I love you like a sister, too, Lil."  
—

When we arrived at the station, Hugo was already there, along with Scorpius. Blushing the same shade as her name, Rose walked over and started talking to him about N.E.W.T.S they had to take next year and Al went with her. Lily and I started talking with Hugo. "Hi Hugo!" We said.

"Did you do your homework?"

At Lil's anxious look, I started scolding her. Hugo just laughed. It was the start of the year everything changes, but none of us were quite ready for it.  
—–-—-—

When we got on the train, we met up with Perse at our compartment. "Hey Perse," said Hugo, struggling with his trunk.

Lil gave Perse a high-five. I gave an odd sort of wave, and she nodded. In a group of four, there is always two close friends, and a treasured acquaintance. Perse was my treasured acquaintance and I her's. She was jealous that she was never invited to our annual sleepover. That was partly Rose's fault. She hated sleeping near people she didn't know. Hugo sat next to me and for some unfathomable reason I blushed. Maybe it was the heat. He asked,"What are you reading, Ali?"

"The Advanced N.E.W.T. Level Textbook of Alchemy. Do know that it's strange that Rose means finish in alchemy and that your parents represent sulfur and mercury? Uncle Harry's parents also represented them, and that sulfur and mercury were joined in 'Holy Marriage' and gave birth to the Philosopher's Stone, which is also known as the 'Orphan Stone'. Uncle Harry is an orphan and the son of sulfur and mercury, so he represents the 'Philosopher's Stone', which he had to retrieve in first year."

"Isn't it funny how our parent's lives are like a book series, made by a middle-aged blond British woman who understands alchemy, and our lives seem like a fanfiction, or some sort of epilogue?"

"Strange."

We began to talk about other things. Mostly O.W.L's. "Ali, you are going to ace them. You're probably going to get all O's while the rest of us will have to deal with Trolls and will probably get only one Exceeds Expectations." Lily groaned, shaking her head.

"Don't undermine yourself. You're great at Potions and DADA."

"That's because Dad's an auror. You're good at those, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Herbology, Astronomy, Charms, and History of Magic."

"Oh, the cart is here. Want me to get you something?" Hugo asked, pulling out Galleons.

"Chocolate Frogs. As much as this buys. Also, a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans." I handed Hugo my Galleons. I loved Chocolate Frogs. I had Morgana, Merlin, Nicholas Flamel, The Founders, the founder of Hogsmeade, and everyone from the Second and First Wizarding Wars, including Dumbledore, Snape, and our parents.

"Same," said Lily and Perse, giving Hugo their Galleons.

"And don't use that money to buy yourself a Firebolt 2000, Hugo. We will know." Lil called out to Hugo as he left the compartment. We began to change into our robes.

"Have you seen Henry Davies? He is so cute! Not my type though. But, he may be perfect for Ali. They're both super smart."

Argh. My least favorite thing. Gossip. About me. Lil was a dear, but when she started talking, there was no stopping her.

"I know! Ali and him even have classes together, right Ali?"

"Of course we do. We're both Ravenclaws in the same year and we take every subject together. He's my partner in Potions."

"Don't you think he's smart and cute?"

"He's smart, and he looks well enough, but we're just friends and study buddies."

Hugo walked in, carrying our treats and wearing his robes. We grabbed our treats and settled down. "I got Uncle Harry again. Oh, Remus Lupin."

"Gross. Bronze flavour." Lily said, spitting out a bean.

"Ooh, pumpkin." said Perse savouring the taste.

"Give me back my Chocolate Frog, Hugo."

"Too late." The rest of the trip went the same way. We arrived at the station.

I sat next to Rose and Parmita. I had gotten to know her better over the summer. She loved Herbology and Care of Magic Creatures, and she wanted to be a Naturalist. I told Mum immediately, and now they're pen-pals. She had met Albus one day at the Ravenclaw-Slytherin Herbology Lesson. Rose had introduced them. They started dating last winter. She was Rose's best friend and Albus was Scorpius's so they spent a lot of time together. I grabbed a cucumber and lettuce sour cream sandwich and nibbled on it. It was my favourite and the house-elves knew it. I went up to the Dormitory. I saw my dorm-mates Lena, Mandy, Amber, and Emma. I liked all of them okay, except of course Amber. She was self-centred and a bit of a Drama Queen. "Hi guys."

"Mandy's grandmother died. Don't try to disturb her. Nice hair." said Lena Llang, the nice, sporty one in the dorm. She loved Quidditch and Transfiguration. She was one of the only people who you knew would completely mean everything she said, and never act catty.

"Thanks, Lena."

As I unpacked, I had no idea what would happen in the future. After all, I'm not good at Divination.  
—–—–—–


End file.
